This invention is directed to a work station at which laboratory animals can be moved from one cage to another, and in particular, a work station which protects the animals within the cage from contamination while being worked on.
Laminer flow work stations are known in the art from Lab Products model number Stay-Clean 30909B and 30910B. These work stations include a table surface. An enclosed three sided hood extends above the work surface in effect creating a housing about the work surface with one open side to provide access and viewability to the work surface. At least a portion of the work surface is perforated to allow air to flow there through. Flow blowers are disposed beneath the surface to cause a negative pressure at the table surface perforations to draw air from the work surface, and front exterior area, in through the work surface to filter the air. In this way, any impurities at the work station which are airborne and likely to contaminate worker and animals at the work station are prevented from reaching the worker or animals.
This work station has been satisfactory. However, the requirement for the large three sided containment hood makes the work station bulky, heavy, and limits access to the work station. Only one or two workers working at the open side of the hood can access the work station. Accordingly, a work station which overcomes these deficiencies is desired.